Sugestiones
by DeerPrincessCaulfield
Summary: Manuel no entiende cómo comenzó el interés con quien nunca habló, empezando a divagar con sus sentimientos y tratando de que quede sólo en un "crush". ArgChi


**Ninguno de los personajes me corresponde y son todos de sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

No recuerdo desde qué año lo tengo de contacto de Facebook. Ni tampoco recuerdo quién de los dos envió la solicitud de amistad. Aunque tengo la sensación de que fuí yo, aún así 100% no lo podría afirmar.

Creo que fué el año 2012 o quizás el 2013, mis recuerdos apenas son vagos y si él me aparecía en inicio, yo apenas tomaba en cuenta lo que él publicaba.

Teníamos intereses algo diferentes y éramos personas diferentes. Ningún indicio de ser importante en el otro, ni like, ni comentario, absolutamente nada.

Recuerdo que el año pasado (2014) empecé a siquiera leer lo que ese sujeto escribía. Me dí cuenta que le fascinaba el fútbol y que también lo practicaba, era su pasión y se notaba lo desbordante de ese sentimiento en aquel deporte al portar la camiseta albiceleste: era argentino. Y allí, extrañamente, comencé a tener unos likes de él, que no comprendía ya que nunca alguna vez hablamos ni por chat o algún comentario de algún estado irrelevante.

O quizás sí y yo no lo recuerdo.

Quizás yo le comenté un estado cuando no me surgía ningún tipo de interés.

Ese mismo año me dí cuenta que era bien parecido. El cabello de un notorio rubio, término medio por así decir, ni muy claro y sin llegar a ser un castaño. Tenía los ojos verdes, preciosos cuando le hice click en una de sus fotos, selfies de las que se tomaba y publicaba; y allí yo, tímidamente le hacía notar de mi existencia con un inncesario like, que estoy seguro, poco le importaba.

Martín Hernández, ese era su nombre. Siempre vistiendo con colores vistosos que le asentaban a la perfección en su tono claro de piel, sin descuidar ese brillante cabello, porque se notaba a leguas que era de esos metrosexuales. La ropa, el cabello, la piel de su rostro sin ninguna imperfección y ese narcisismo de subir fotos a diestra y siniestra; pavoneándose de esa hermosura y gracia que pocos eran bendecidos y que a él le tocó. Alimentándose de comentarios de mujeres sobre lo atractivo que era, su cuerpo de deportista trabajado o la sonrisa gatuna cuando no mostraba esa dentadura perfecta.

Mh.

Ahí me dí cuenta de que comenzaba a existir en mi vida, después de ser sólo un fantasma.

Aunque al parecer, yo tampoco estaba siendo un fantasma para él.

Tenía una cuenta de Instagram a la cual subía fotos de cualquier cosa, regalos, intereses, series, el cielo, los copihues; cualquier cosa. ¡Ah! Y una que otra foto de mí, lo que no esperé es que me comenzara a seguir una vez creada esa cuenta y yo, ni tonto, le devolví el follow. Descubrí que allí era aún más narciso, ese rucio si era un fotogénico de mierda y esos comentarios de mujeres más que halagos, de seguro le subían el ego. Pero no, él sabía que era agraciado y que atraía miradas, pero nunca leí (por lo menos yo) algún atisbo o comentario de "Mírenme, soy un washito entero'e rico. Alábenme". Le daba su cochino like merecido, irónicamente un corazoncito rojo, que me hacía reír al ponerme a pensar estupideces, y eso era todo. Allí dejaba a volar la imaginación con sentimientos que no estaban seguros y ni siquiera sabía si sólo serían transitorios.

Cada foto que yo subía a esa red social, siempre recibía un like de él. Creí que sólo lo hacía de buena onda, que quizás también le gustaban las mismas cosas que a mí o lo que escribía bajo la fotografía. Pero cuando yo subía foto mía, ¿acaso yo le gustaba para recibir un like en ella?

Me ponía a sugestionar.

Volviendo a Facebook, en el mes de Julio, me fijé que el día nueve era su cumpleaños. Quería saludarlo, de verdad quería que volviera a acordarse de que yo existía, pero tenía tanto miedo porque parecía que estaba comenzando una relación con una joven. ¡Pero Manuel! Me llamé la atención, porque sólo era un saludo por ese día especial, nada que yo diera con la intención de algún tipo de interés rayando en una amistad o...lo amoroso.

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde y yo sólo le escribí un "Feliz Cumpleaños, espero lo estés pasando súper bien" apretando el enter con el corazón en la mano como si casi fuese una confesión.

Quizás lo era y yo estaba tan ciego que no lo quería asimilar o aceptar.

A los diez minutos me apareció las dos notificaciones del like a mi publicación y la respuesta: "Ow, muchas gracias (L)"

Ah~, pero ese corazón significó un brinquito en el mío que sostenía mi mano, calentándome las mejillas y que atribuí al estar muy abrigado por el frío invernal de la estación en que estábamos.

Esas sugestiones.

Meses pasaban y seguía ese juego de ponernos a todo like, en Facebook y en Instagram. Ya para mi cumpleaños, debo decir que sí esperé su saludo de vuelta, pero no llegó de él y mi orgullo me dijo que debía parar y que ya no más, si no caería por él.

En Diciembre me dí cuenta que ya había caído y que el dolor de cabeza tenía nombre y apellido, pero mi orgullo era más grande que apenas le tomaba en cuenta y poco a poco quise y me esforcé en perder el interés en él.

Aún ese rucio viviendo en Chile, pero en una región diferente a la mía. Yo al sur en la novena región y él en la capital en donde alguna vez crecí.

Este año lo ví ir y salir de diferentes relaciones, claro que no puedo decir que me rompía el corazón, pero sí me generaba un poco de celos. Daño a esa inútil esperanza que creí moriría con el tiempo.

Este año continuó tranquilo y mis sentimientos que ya habían como aflorecido por alguien con quien nunca tuve intercambio de palabra, tuvieron que ser guardados para no pensar en algo más allá. No pensaba en tomar las cartas en el asunto y jugármela, tenía un temor e inseguridad que me ganaba por esa poca autoestima que me tenía pero sabia que no era tan mal parecido porque pretendientes tenía aunque nadie fuera de mi interés más que él.

Podría decir que me gustaba, que era una atracción de la que no podía escapar. Eso era en lo que quería quedar, pero sentía que estaba llamando mucho su atención, pero tampoco él se la jugaba.

¿Cuántas sugestiones podría seguir teniendo?

De vez en cuando le daba un like, siendo que él cada vez que podía se hacía notar con alguna notificación sin palabras hasta que...

18 de Septiembre: "Felizzzz Cumpleañosss (L)"

Mi corazón volvió a dar un saltito, latiendo muy fuerte pero dentro de mí con ese saludo poco serio, pero que era para mí algo significativo. Ridículo era, pero fué lo que me iluminó ese día, lo único que me hizo sentir bien en ese cumpleaños. Porque loco, él pensó y se dió el tiempo en mí.

Las cosas luego de ese día continuaron igual que siempre. Sin palabras intercambiadas más que sólo esa vez en mi muro. Su like loco en Instagram y en Facebook por parte de ambos y de él exponer de su ir y venir en su vida amorosa de la cual yo no formaba parte.

Hubo noches en que imaginaba una historia juntos. No me molestaba hacerlo porque sabía(había leído) sobre su preferencia en los hombres. Que fuera bisexual me ilusionó tontamente en lo más mínimo en posibilidad de poder estar juntos. Es que esto sólo era un juego de "¡Hey! Recuérdate de que existo". Nada más que eso y yo, en el 25 de Diciembre, todavía tengo el verde esperanza hasta alusivo en la ropa que llevo puesta, que uno de los dos dará el primer paso.

Que quizás yo lo haga o puede que no.

Quizás nunca suceda y nuestros caminos nunca se encuentren.

Que debería dejarlo sólo en un "crush" que pasará y de...

Parar estas sugestiones, que puede ser equívocas o puede que no.

Ah~ y la inseguridad.

* * *

 **Autora: Esta historia estaba incialmente en Wattpad, pero también la publicaré por acá.**

 **Saludos a la waifu(? Me alientas a seguir escribiendo ; v ;**


End file.
